Brother Against Brother
by animegirl4321
Summary: It's Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts, and he makes a very interesting best friend, and his brother, James Sirius Potter, doesn't approve. Find out what happens when Albus and James are in a year long fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I decided to write this because I thought it would be really cool! This is a fanfiction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's kids time at Hogwarts. I will have some yaoi pairings in it, just so you're warned. The pairings will be as follows:**

**Albus Severus Potter- Scorpius Malfoy**

**Rose Weasley- James Potter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. IF I DID OWN IT, THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE YAOI PAIRINGS IN IT! :P**

**Chapter One:**

Albus' POV

It was after I sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Rose and James that I saw him. He was walking past our compartment and I couldn't help but stare. He was really cute. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell just above the nape of his neck. He was alone and I was tempted to go out and talk to him. However, I was distracted when a chocolate frog that James opened jumped in front of my face and landed on the window. Rose reached up and picked it up, holding it in her hands.

"I'll be back, guys. I want to wander around a bit," I said quietly.

I stood up and walked out, feeling James' suspicious eyes on me as I shut the sliding door. I walked down the aisle, looking in the compartments. Since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone. I looked up into grey eyes. The boy was standing in front of me.

"Will you watch where you're going?!" he said coldly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bump into you," I stammered nervously.

"Well, watch where you're going next time," he repeated. He started to walk around me and I swore silently to myself before spinning around.

"My name is Albus Potter. What's your name?" I asked quickly.

The blonde boy turned around, shock evident in his grey eyes. He shook his head quickly before walking towards me again, "Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, holding out his hand.

I smiled shyly and took his hand in mine, shaking it, "I-It's nice to meet you, Scorpius." I gulped, "Umm…d-do you want to sit together on the way to Hogwarts?"

When I asked that, I thought I saw his pale cheeks turn a bit pink, "Only because I don't have anyone to sit with…" With that said, he turned back around and started walking. I smiled slightly to myself and followed him. We found an empty compartment and sat down, beginning to talk about whatever came to our minds.

**~~Hogsmead Station~~**

It was dark by the time we got to Hogsmead Station and by that time, Scorpius and I have gotten along. We were laughing together and joking around. I loved talking to him. I loved the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes changed from hard grey to soft when he laughed.

We climbed out of the train together, still talking and laughing. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, only to relax when I saw James standing there.

"Hey, James," I said, smiling at him.

"Where did you go for the entire train ride, Al?" he demanded, completely ignoring my greeting.

"I was sitting with my new friend," I replied, gesturing to Scorpius.

James looked over at Scorpius, as if only just realizing he was there. Then he looked back at me, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately," he hissed. Before I could reply, he started dragging me away, holding tightly onto my wrist.

"Ouch! James, you're hurting me!" I gasped.

James finally let go of my wrist and I rubbed it. He glared at me, "What are you thinking? Why are you hanging around with that guy?"

My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms over my chest, "'That guy' happens to be my first friend at this school and I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude about it," I said, somewhat coldly.

"That is Scorpius Malfoy! The son of Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy being Dad's sworn enemy since his first year at Hogwarts!"

"That doesn't concern me. That's in the past. In the end, Malfoy and Dad became acquaintances. Scorpius is different. He's my friend."

"I don't care. I don't want you hanging around him, Albus. He's bad news. Stay away from him!" he growled.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled, angry tears filling up in my eyes. I ran away from my brother and back to my new friend, wiping my tears before they could fall. When I got back beside Scorpius, he looked at me with concern.

"Albus, are you alright?" he asked, worry creasing his eyebrows.

"I'm fine…my brother was just being a jerk to me, as always," I replied. "Anyways, what House are you hoping to be put in?"

He looked worried, but didn't push on the subject, "Oh that's easy. I'm aiming for Slytherin just like my dad," he replied, lifting his head proudly. "What about you, Albus?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I want to be in Gryffindor, but idk if I will."

"Well if you want to be in Gryffindor, then I believe you will be," he smiled at me.

I smiled back and we continued walking in silence. Before we got to the boats I looked at him again.

"Umm…Scorpius?" I asked timidly.

Scorpius looked at me and I looked down at the ground when we made eye contact. "Umm…even if I do go in Gryffindor and you go in Slytherin…could we still be friends?"

Scorpius hesitated. I knew that that was to be expected. After all, Slytherins and Gryffindors are supposedly natural born enemies, but deep down I hoped that Scorpius would say yes. He was my very first friend here after all.

"Well…it might be a bit weird for us to be hanging out. Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to be enemies," he finally replied in a quiet voice.

My heart fell and tears filled up in my green eyes. _He's going to say no_, I thought sadly.

"But with you I can make an exception." I looked up in shock when I heard that and Scorpius smiled gently at me. "You're my very first friend ever. I've never had a friend growing up. So I'm not about to lose you for something as silly as House placements."

I smiled brightly at him and we continued walking to the boats together. I was happier than I have ever been in my life. I was looking forward to this school year now.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and favorite/followed my story :D It made me so happy! I am going to really enjoy writing this story because one, I absolutely love Harry Potter. And two, I love the pairing of Albus Severus x Scorpius Malfoy :P Well, enough of my blathering. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING**

**Chapter Two:**

Scorpius' POV

It surprised me a bit when Albus chose to sit with me on the train. I was used to everyone ignoring me, being scared of me. I've never had any friends in my life because I looked different than all the others here in London. With my long, shaggy white-blonde hair and naturally cold grey eyes, everyone was scared of me. I thought that I could never make friends…but then _he_ showed up. Albus Severus Potter. And he chose to sit with me.

"-pius? Scorpius!" I heard a voice calling me. Albus' voice. I shook my head and looked at him. There was concern in his green eyes. "Are you alright? You went quiet all of a sudden."

I blinked my eyes, not realizing that I had gone quiet, then smiled at him, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, Albus. I was just lost in thought," I explained honestly to him.

He relaxed and smiled back at me, "Okay. When you went silent, I thought I had said something wrong," he replied with another smile.

I chuckled, "No, of course not."

We were on the boats on our way to the castle. Before we knew it, the castle was looming over us, the large windows lit up. My mouth dropped when I saw it. It was so cool seeing the castle perched on a stone hill. I looked at Albus and saw that his mouth was open as well and I smiled to myself. At that moment, I found myself hoping that Albus would be in Slytherin so we could always be together. At that thought I frowned, realizing how selfish I sounded. Albus said he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his father and mother. As Albus' first friend, I should be supporting him in that decision, not hoping he would be in the opposite house.

When we entered the castle, we walked up some stairs with the other first years and at the top of the third set of stairs stood a witch in emerald green robes. We stopped in front of her and she looked over her glasses at all of us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few minutes time, you will enter the Great Hall, but before you can sit down you have to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Please follow me into the Great Hall," she said. Her voice was stern and I got the impression that this witch wasn't someone that you would want to make angry.

"Wow…I don't want to make her angry," whispered Albus, voicing my thoughts.

I nodded and we began following the others. McGonagall led us between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, towards the front of the room where an old, ragged and torn hat sat on a stool. We stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, place the Sorting Hat on your head and will be sorted into your houses." She started at the A's and made her way down. While I was waiting for her to get to the M's, I kept glancing at Albus. He looked really tense and he was shaking. Finally, I heard my name being called and Albus chose that moment to look at me, his green eyes were wide and scared. I took his hand in mine and squeezed gently and he visibly relaxed at my touch.

I walked to the front and sat on the stool. I heard the Sorting Hat's voice in my head and then finally he yelled out "Slytherin".

I got off the stool and looked down at Albus. He smiled at me, but his eyes looked dull and sad. I smiled back at reassuringly and then made my way to the Slytherin table. I sat down and kept my eyes on Albus, waiting impatiently as a girl was put into Ravenclaw along with three others who were put into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Finally, Albus was called and I sat up straighter. Even from this distance, I could see that he was shaking again. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. Almost instantly, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" I clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall, even though my heart was aching.

Before he sat down, he looked over at me and I forced a smile onto my face and gave him the thumbs up. Albus smiled sadly back at me and it looked like he was about to cry, but he looked away. When he looked away, my smile faltered and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I prayed with all my heart that even if we were in different houses, it would never keep us apart from each other. He was my best friend, my only friend, and I didn't want to lose him at the beginning of the school year.

Albus' POV

The dinner was really good, but it would have been better if I could have eaten it with Scorpius. I looked behind me to sneak a glance at him and saw him picking at his food and ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. I frowned at that, but was secretly happy because I didn't want anyone to take Scorpius away from me. I flinched at that train of thought. _What is this feeling of possessiveness that I have?_ I thought. I felt someone nudge my side and turned around to see James frowning at me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. You can't be friends with him anymore, Al," he growled.

I was beginning to lose my temper and I stood up, knocking over my glass of Pumpkin Juice. "YOU'RE NOT DAD!" I screamed at him, not caring that everyone was staring at me. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH, JAMES!"

James was staring up at me with wide eyes and I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I closed them and ran out of the Great Hall, collapsing onto the stairs as my chest heaved with sobs. I have never fought like that with my brother. We were always close, even if we started drifting apart after he started Hogwart's. _Why can't he see that Scorpius isn't like his father?_ I wondered as sobs continued coming out of my mouth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, expecting to see James. Instead, it surprised me to see Scorpius standing there. I hastily wiped away my tears, not wanting him to think I was a wimp. "S-Scorpius," I hiccupped. "What are y-you doing here?"

Without replying, Scorpius pulled me into a standing position and into his arms. I was shocked, but the shock didn't last very long and I was hugging him back. One of his hands tried to smooth down my hair and the other kept a firm hold on my waist. "It's okay, Albus. You shouldn't be afraid to cry. I won't judge you," he whispered.

I clutched his robes and held him close as tears began to fall from my eyes again. I felt a wetness slowly expanding on my shoulder as Scorpius began to cry as well and I knew at that moment that I couldn't let anyone get between us.

**Hey! I am soooooo sorry for the delay! I haven't really been in the mood to write because of stress and homesickness. Please don't kill me! I will try to update this story faster, however I have a mid-term exam in two weeks so I have to study as well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D And I hope you enjoy the fluffiness between Albus and Scorpius :P Please read and review! Constructive critiscism is always welcome as long as it isn't flame! Bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pets! I am back with another chapter of Brother Against Brother! I'm sorry it's so late again, however I have a very good reason this time. I had mid-terms to study for and I'm in college so it was very stressful for me. But I am back and plan to write more fluffiness between Albus and Scorpius and also introducing James x Rose! Now replies to the reviews.**

**DMR5Family: Wow! Thanks soo much! You don't know how happy this review made me! I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Mukubom4003: IKR! I've been wanting to write a story about these two for a long time, but never had the motivation. Keep on reading because there will be more fluffiness and cuteness to come!**

**Kyleigh: Thank you for this kind review :) I am really glad that you're enjoying my story. And I do plan on continuing it so just keep reading :)**

**Warnings: I forgot to do this as the beginning of the story, but there will be some incest as I am making James and Rose a pairing and they're cousins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I only own the plot line of this story**

Chapter Three:

Scorpius' POV

I woke up the next morning, the greenish glow from being under the lake making the dorm room look darker and more dreary than usual. I climbed out from under my warm blankets and started to get dressed, shivering as the naturally cold air of the dungeon caressed my body.

"Good morning, Scorpius. Glad to see that you're finally up," said one of the boys in my dorm with a smile.

I nodded and focused on tying my tie the right way. I hoped the boy would go away and leave me alone. However, the boy came over and tied my tie for me rather than leaving. "I'm Alec by the way. You were so quiet last night that I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. Then you ran out when the Gryffindor boy ran out," he said, stepping away from me after tying my tie. "Any particular reason you ran after him?" Alec asked, sounding suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes at the suspicion in his voice, "I don't think it's any of your business as to why I ran after him, but if you must know Albus is my friend and he was upset so I went to comfort him," I explained coldly, my eyes hard.

Alec's eyes widened. "You're friends with a Gryffindor? Why? They're nothing but cocky scum!"

That was when I lost it. I grabbed Alec's collar and pushed him against the wall, glaring at him. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! I won't have you badmouthing my friend's House! So what if he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin? The Sorting Hat told me that I had some traits of a Gryffindor and that I would do well in that House, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin because I knew my father would be upset if I got put into Gryffindor! So I will be friends with Albus if I want to and you can't tell me otherwise, _Alec_." I let go of his collar and stormed out of the dorm room leaving Alec to stare after me with wide brown eyes.

Just as I walked through the door to go to the Great Hall, I heard someone running after me and I turned around, my eyes narrowing as I saw Alec coming toward me. "What do you want now?" I growled.

He leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting as if he had just run a mile. "Scorpius…I really didn't…mean to upset…you or…anything," he said between pants. "I was just surprised that you were friends with a Gryffindor, that's all."

"But it shouldn't matter," I hissed, feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes. "I met him before we got to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. He was the only one who actually wanted to sit with me. You have no reason to judge our friendship!"

Alec flinched and looked up, meeting my grey eyes with his brown. "I know, and I'm sorry. I won't say anything about it. I really want for us to be friends, Scorpius. That's why I stayed in the dorm room while Neil and David went down for breakfast." He smiled a small smile at me and I looked back at him in shock.

_Why would he want to be friends with _me_? _I wondered. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine…I suppose we could be friends, even though you pissed me off. Come on. Let's go eat breakfast before classes start," I said, turning away and starting to walk again.

He rushed after me until he was walking beside me and together we walked into the Great Hall. Immediately, my eyes searched for Albus amongst the sea of students. I finally saw him talking and laughing with a red haired girl. He looked a lot better than last night. Thinking about last night, my chest started to feel warm.

I always knew I was different. I always preferred playing with barbies and dolls (although I would never admit to that in a civilized conversation) to playing with cars and video games. And it was when I was 10 that I realized that I preferred boys over girls.

Albus looked up and saw me, lifting a hand to wave at me, smiling brightly. I smiled and waved back, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as my eyes met his soft green ones. That was when I knew that I was falling dangerously fast for someone who was supposed to be my enemy. I just hoped I would be able to hide my true feelings for Albus so as not to ruin our friendship.

"Scorpius, what are doing? Come on. Let's go sit down. Professor Slughorn is handing out our schedules," said Alec, nudging me towards the Slytherin table. I sighed and reluctantly followed Alec, wishing with all of my heart that I could sit with Albus.

Albus' POV

I stared with wide eyes as Scorpius was dragged away by another Slytherin and my throat started to feel tight. I felt like crying again. _If Scorpius made a new friend, then he wouldn't want to be seen with me_, I thought sadly.

That thought stuck in my head for the rest of breakfast and when I was walking out of the Great Hall, I heard his voice call out my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me. I couldn't stop the big smile from forming on my face at the sight of him. "Hey, Scorpius!"

Scorpius smiled back at me, "Hey, Albus. What class do you have first?" he asked, a bit breathlessly.

I took the timetable that McGonagall gave to me out of my robes and looked at it. "I have Transfiguration first with McGonagall. How about you?" I replied.

"Same here! Let's walk together!" he said excitedly.

I looked at him, my eyes wide in surprise. "B-but don't you want to walk with your friend?" I asked quietly.

His gray eyes narrowed in confusion at my question. "My friend? What are you…OH!" He suddenly smiled at me again. "You must be talking about Alec!"

"I think so. Is that the boy you were sitting with during breakfast?" I asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. That was Alec." He lowered his voice then. "Between you and me, I don't really want to be his friend. He's a snob. He's my roommate and he practically forced his friendship on me. Anyways, come on. Let's go or we'll be late."

We started walking, occasionally talking. We finally got to the classroom and I looked around. I saw Rose waving at me and I waved back before turning to Scorpius. "D-do you want to sit with me?" I asked nervously.

Scorpius looked at me, his eyes soft as if understanding my nervousness. "Actually, Al…I think it would be best if we sat with someone from our own house. But let's study together in the library later!" he quickly added as he saw my face fall slightly.

"Okay…" I muttered, feeling tears filling my eyes. I blinked them away and forced a smile on my face. "Okay! Let's do that!"

When I turned away, I felt Scorpius's eyes on my back, but I kept walking to sit beside Rose. When I sat down, Rose looked at me.

"Are you okay, Al? Who was that with you?" she asked, worry creasing her eyebrows.

"My best friend," I replied. I never noticed Scorpius still standing at the front staring at me.

Scorpius' POV

It broke my heart to see Albus so sad. I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted to sit with him, I really did. But I didn't want to draw attention to us. Although his father defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world, Slytherin and Gryffindor were still rivals.

_But I'm not a true Slytherin. Even the Sorting Hat said that! It was going to put me in Gryffindor, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin_, I argued with myself.

I sighed and followed Alec , who had just walked in, to a seat in the middle of the room. I looked back at Albus and saw that he was looking at me as well. Neither of us looked away and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. _This has to be love!_ I thought to myself. _I must have a crush on him because no one has ever made me feel this way._

When McGonagall walked into the room, I was the first one to break eye contact and as much as I tried to follow the lesson about transforming a pencil into a needle, my thoughts kept on drifting back to Albus. That was when I decided. _When we study in the library today, I'll tell him that I'm gay. I won't tell him that I have a crush him, though, until I work out if these feelings are in fact _love.

With that in mind, I could finally listen to McGonagall's lesson, looking forward to mine and Albus's study date later tonight.


End file.
